1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particular to a liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal display panel which incorporates a drive circuit therein.
2. Background Art
As one of display devices used for information terminal devices such as computers or television receiver sets, a liquid crystal display device has been popularly used. The liquid crystal display device is a device which controls an image to be displayed by changing the degree of transmissivity of light by controlling the alignment of liquid crystal composition sealed between a thin film transistor substrate (hereinafter referred to as “TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate”) and a color filter substrate.
To change the alignment of the liquid crystal composition, it is necessary to change an electric field between the substrates by controlling voltages applied to electrodes provided to the substrates. When the polarity of the applied voltage is deviated, the lifetime of a liquid crystal panel becomes short and hence, a display image is controlled by so-called inversion driving which drives the liquid crystal display device while inverting the polarities of the applied voltage. In the inversion driving, the positive polarity and the negative polarity are repeatedly alternately applied to pixel electrode which holds a grayscale voltage and a common electrode-which forms an electric field in combination with the pixel electrode. That is, the positive polarity and the negative polarity are alternately applied to each common electrode line. JP 2008-309902 discloses the inversion driving.